Love is so Corny
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Walk on the Beach

_**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my very first PoK fic ever! I don't know what I will do with it, I decided to write something down while watching an episode (one with Sir Rocco) and well, let's see what happens. Sorry the summary sucked so bad.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>Mikayla walked into the throne room, knowing the Kings would be there. Like she expected, they were sitting on the thrones eating waffles and bananas in a cone. So disgusting.<p>

"Kings!" She shouted, stomping her foot down. They both jumped in their seats, Brady dropping his waffle. He pouted. Mikayla rushed to clean things up after them while once again warning them. "How many times have I told you to keep this place clean?" She scolded.

"I dunno... you've been telling us for the past two weeks." Boomer said as he handed Brady another waffle in a cone.

"Yeah, I mean," Brady stuffed his mouth with waffle, "Wuts so special bout this cuzin of yours anyway?" He said with his mouth full.

"I told you, my Kings, I haven't seen her for 13 years and I want this place to look presentable when she gets here." She said, pushing Brady's legs off the coffee table.

Brady sat up suddenly, "Wait, she? You never said anything about your cousin being a lady." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikayla scoffed, "Please, she would never fall for a guy like you, King Brady." She said, rolling her eyes.

"So... when is this mystery lady arriving?" Boomer asked, popping his collar and straightening his crown.

"We-" She had started.

"Mikay-kay! Open in 10!" Someone shouted loudly from outside the castle.

"Now!" Mikayla rushed over to the doors and pulled them open in time for someone to come dashing inside, running into the coffee table, flipping over and landing on the couch on the other side.

"How was that, cuz?" The person asked as they rolled over to their feet.

"That was great but you have to work on your landing." She said, rolling her eyes and chuckling. "What have they told you about skating without your pads?" She warned, crossing her arms over her chest with authority.

"Blah, blah, blah, Mikayla." She said as she pulled off her helmet that had covered her eyes. She froze when her eyes landed on two boys with crowns on their heads sitting on the thrones. She removed her helmet completely and bowed down in respect, "Kings, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were there otherwise I would have entered like a civilized person." She giggled awkwardly.

The Kings got to their feet and shook her hand casually, "Hey, I'm King Brady and this is my twin brother, King Boomer." Brady said with a sly smirk on his face, trying to be cool.

She smiled and her teeth weren't as yellow as Mikayla's. Brady melted a little, smiling like an idiot. "It's an honor to meet you, Kings. My names' Jamie but friends call me Jay."

"Jay." Brady sighed dreamily and Boomer elbowed him.

"Forgive my brother, sometimes he can be an idiot, I'm the more smarter twin." He said, giggling like a school girl.

"You expect her to believe that after saying 'more smarter'? That's not gramatically correct, Boom." He said proudly.

"King Brady, it's grammatically and stop flirting with Jamie, she's not interested!" Mikayla said, pushing her away into the castle.

Boomer turned to Brady and sighed dreamily, "Did you see how her pretty blonde hair moved in the ocean breeze? It's so long and wavy and her green eyes and pink cheeks and perfect smile." He sighed again.

Brady shared the sigh, "Yeah, she's perfect." He said dumbly. "She's so pretty with those aqua highlights and she has a pretty body." He said, zoning out.

Boomer cocked his head at that, "Brady, I never heard you say anything about Mikayla's body." He said in wonder.

"Huh? Oh well... I guess..." He never really thought about it. Mikayla has a beautiful face and nice hair and pretty eyes too but other than that... the girl didn't have much to give. "Jamie has... more to offer if you catch my drift." He admitted.

"Brady!" Boomer scolded. "That's not a way to be thinking about a lady!" He said, trying to be a gentleman though he didn't fail to notice these qualities. Jamie did have more to offer than Mikayla and she was slightly shorter too.

"I can't help it, Boom, it just happened, man." Brady said, dropping into the throne.

Boomer noticed a strange look in his eye and he had rarely seen it before. Somehow, it was a bad sign. He knew what it was and he needed to talk him out of it, "Brady, you want her, don't you?" He said knowingly. He didn't know why he used the term 'want' over 'like' but he found that it fit in the situation better.

"I don't think so." He said sadly, "It's too soon, man." He said, shaking his head.

"You asked Mikayla to marry you the first day in Kinkow, Brady. For you, it isn't too soon." He said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jamie waited for Mikayla to shut the door to her room before bursting in girly screams, something she never did before. Mikayla covered her ears and yelled at her to stop. "Jamie, what's wrong?" She asked.<p>

"Mikayla, King Brady is so hot!" She said, falling back into one of the two beds in the room. She sighed dreamily. Mikayla scoffed loudly.

"Are you serious? _Brady_?" She said skeptically. "Jamie, Brady isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed and he's... well, he's Brady, Jamie and Brady... Bleh." She said for a lack of words.

"I think he's great." She said dreamily.

"Jamie, you don't even know him." She said to her cousin. She found this very strange coming from her tomboy cousin. She dressed normally though, not butch, just to be clear.

She sat up suddenly, "You're right, I have to go talk to him!" She said as she rushed toward the door.

Mikayla grabbed her and spun her back into the room to face her, "Really? You're going to hang out with Brady and not me, the person you came to see?" She said sadly and offended.

Jamie felt bad now but she couldn't get the image of Brady out of her head, "B-B-But..." She couldn't argue with the look Mikayla was giving her. She sighed and was about to give in but she got one last spark of hope, "Come with me then!" She begged hopefully.

"No way." She said sternly, turning her back to her.

"Come on, Mikayla, please, please, please!" She begged, getting onto her knees and everythign.

Mikayla could never say no to her. She sighed but still looked away from her, "No..." She listened to the silence that came from Jamie and softened up, "When you get back, we get to do whatever I want. Even paint your nails and do your hair and dress you up." She said, turning to look at the expression on her cousins face. She expected pure horror but instead she smiled brightly.

"Anything you want, Mikayla! Thanks, you're the best!" She said, rushing toward the door.

"Wait!" She called out. Jamie stopped and looked back at Mikayla who now had something in her hands. She threw it at Jamie, "Put that on, you'll look prettier and it's pretty hot here in Kinkow anyway."

Jamie looked down at the pretty sleeveless sundress in her hands. It was black and had flowers designs on it. She smiled and ran into the bathroom to take a shower since skating her had made her sweaty. She put the dress on and it was shorter than she expected. She couldn't make any rash movements otherwise... things that should not be seen will be seen.

She combed her hair out that reached down to the small of her back and if straightened, down to her bottom. She brushed her teeth and then tied the small brown belt around her waist and repuffed the bust of the dress. She pulled on some black sandals, put black liner, mascara and eyeshadow on along with clear strawberry lip gloss and came out of the bathroom where Mikayla was waiting.

"You clean up nice, cousin." She complemented as Jamie twirled around.

"Thanks." She said, giggling.

"King Brady should be in his room. Usually at this time King Boomer is playing pinball with the guards. Brady isn't very good at pinball so he goes upstairs to play his guitar until Boomer finishes his game." She informed her. "You have to go to the very top of the castle, it's the only room there." She said. Jamie gave her a look and Mikayla smiled, "Don't worry about me, I've been dying to read this book and I took the week off since you're going to be here. I love the peace and quiet, seriously, don't worry about it."

Jamie nodded and the nerves she hadn't felt before finally reached the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard, pushed the nerves aside and walked toward the King's room.

* * *

><p>Brady sat on the wall on the balcony of his room, staring out at his kingdom as he strummed some chords to a little melody he put together a while ago. He sighed. The stars twinkled and they reminded him of Jamie's sparkling green eyes.<p>

He realized that he had fallen head over heals for this girl he didn't even know. He tried thinking about Mikayla now. How she's so pretty and... Nothing. He couldn't. Now she seems skinnier to him for some reason and it's kind of a turn off. He's not entirely over her, of course not but he was having a hard time getting Jamie out of his head.

He never really believed in love at first sight but... is this what it is? He really wanted to talk to her but he knew Mikayla wouldn't allow it.

He heard a knock on his door and expected it to be Mason, checking up on him. "Come in!" He called out, staring up at the sky.

There was a light tap on his shoulder. _That's not Mason..._ He turned and realized it was Jamie. He nearly fell off the balcony hadn't she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, King Brady, I didn't mean to scare you!" She said, pulling him back to safety.

Brady straightened his shirt out and sniffed, recomposing himself, "I wasn't scared, I was merely startled, I was expecting someone else." He said. Her face fell and she mumbled a small and disappointed 'Oh'. Brady's eyes widened and he held his hands out in defense, "No, no, it's not like that! I-I was expecting Mason or Boomer. It's not like I have a girlfriend or anything." He said frantically, hoping he didn't screw up already. She smiled and he was seriously relieved. "S-So did you want anything?" He asked.

Jamie hadn't really thought this through. She looked down at the floor nervously. Brady stretched his head out, waiting for her answer but it never came.

"Hey, do you, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "you wanna walk?" He asked. He never asked a girl out like this before and his hands were sweating like crazy.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. She wanted to scream so badly, "Yes." She said softly.

"Great!" He said excitedly. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice a notch, "I mean, cool." He said coolly. She giggled. She had to force the smile on her face before her cheeks went numb.

Brady lead her down to the beach and they walked on the shore, talking about each other for hours. They had laughed so much. Brady had told her everything about his crazy adventures with Boomer and was so happy she didn't think he was a total dork or anything, she only laughed and told him about one of her crazy adventures. She was seemingly perfect to him and they connected so well, it was hard to believe.

Brady was everything Jamie wanted in a guy and surprisingly more. I know it sounds corny but it was true. She likes guys that are adventurous, daring, brave, caring, funny and good looking. Brady was all of that plus charismatic and very sweet and charming. She never stopped smiling with him and he didn't seem to stop smiling either which she was grateful for.

Brady was so comfortable with her that he absentmindedly let his hand brush against hers, something he wouldn't dare do with a girl in fear that he'd get slapped. They were walking in silence now but it was a nice silence where you could hear the roar of the ocean and when the waves broke on the shore at their feet. He tensed when he felt her pinky hook around his for a split second. He looked over at her with the corner of his eye and she was looking away with a smile on her face. Was he imagining it? He had to be.

Jamie was dying for him to grab her hand, it would be so perfect right now. Was he scared to? Was he uncomfortable with it? Did he not want to? Every doubt washed away when he snaked his fingers around her hand slowly, asking for permission. Jamie giggled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Brady grinned from ear to ear now. She actually grabbed his hand! He never got this far with anyone before! He felt so at peace right now but where exactly did this leave them? Are they just friends or something else? He hoped it was somewhere in between, he didn't want to be too forward but he also didn't want to be stuck in the friend zone.

He looked up at the sky and then down at her. It was getting late and Mason didn't like it when he was out late, it was dangerous for the King to be out past nine but Brady wanted to keep a hold on her hand a while longer so he decided to walk to the rocks before letting her know it was time to end their walk.

Jamie never wanted tonight to end. It was so perfect, it was almost like a fairytale. She really liked Brady but she didn't want to be too forward with him or anything. Besides, he is the King, she didn't know what that bought along with a relationship.

She wanted to hear him talk now. She already missed the sound of his voice. Was she that into him? "Do you know how to surf, King Brady?" She asked him.

He looked down at her and shrugged, "Yeah." He said simply. He didn't feel the need to lie/brag about anything. "And call me Brady." He said with a smile. She blushed lightly, he barely noticed but since she was so pale, you could tell a difference.

"Are you sure?" She asked, referring to the name addressing.

"Yup." He said, kicking the sand up slightly. "You know how to surf?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. She didn't want to add that she's been surfing since she was 12 so he wouldn't think she was bragging or anything, she hated that.

"Cool." He said as he stopped walking. He sighed and looked at her, "It's getting late already and Mason will come out looking for me if I'm not back soon. He has to be worried about you too, you are his niece after all." He said sadly.

"Yeah, we should head back now." She said but she didn't let his hand go. Brady wanted to giggle like a little girl out of excitement and happiness but he kept his cool.

He decided to make conversation on the way back, "So when do you have to go back to your village?" He asked, hoping she didn't say tomorrow.

"I'm staying in Kinkow the entire week." She said sadly.

Brady on the other hand was so happy she would stay longer than a day at least. "Cool." He said simply.

"Hey, Brady," She said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to look into her face.

She looked up at him and smirked, "Race ya' back to the castle!" She said before taking off really fast.

Brady laughed, "Hey, that's not fair! Come back here, cheater!" He shouted after her as he started to run across the sand quickly. He has to admit, the girl can run... but not fast enough. Running away from the Tarantula People made him faster over time. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to stop her. They laughed as they toppled over and fell into the sand. Brady twisted around at last second so he wouldn't crush her with his weight and slightly regretted it because she fell hard on top of him.

She panted, "You're... really... fast!" She said between breaths. Then they started laughing. Brady has had a great day today and Jamie couldn't ask for more as she gazed up at the stars on the beach with King Brady.

"I'm really glad I came to Kinkow." She said with a smile hidden from Brady.

"Me too." He said, putting his hands under his head to keep himself from hugging her or something since she was on top of him.

"You are?" She asked.

"Well, sure. I had an awesome time with you, Jamie. I'm glad I met you." He said honestly. "That was so corny." He admitted.

Jamie laughed, "Perfectly corny. Oh and back at ya', Brady." She said, rolling off of him and sitting on her legs next to him, looking down at him. "We should go." She said, grabbing his arms and trying to pull him up.

"Fine." He almost whined. He got up and brushed the sand off of his clothes as he followed after her. He finished dusting himself off and went to catch up to her but he was caught looking at the way her hips swayed and that bought him down to- _Brady! Not now! Stop it!_ He warned himself sternly as he walked up next to her.

"Hey." She greeted.

He chuckled. She was so adorable, "Hi, what's up?" He asked, playing along with her.

She blushed, "Just getting to know this really cute guy." She admitted.

He smiled brightly, "Really? Small world. I'm getting to know this really amazing girl." He said, nudging her arm lightly.

"You think she's amazing?" She asked casually, playing along still.

"Yup. I've never really met a girl like her before and... I kinda like her a lot though I don't know her thoughts... on me." He said, slightly nervous.

She felt like fainting, "Well, it just so happens that girl is my best friend and she said; she really likes you too. You're just so cool and... amazing... that's what she told me. I think you're okay but I kinda like this other guy. He's the King of Kinkow, you know." She said with a smirk.

"Really? Well, he's a real lucky guy but I'm happy with being friends with this cool gal." He said, putting his arm over her shoulders and holding her close. She laughed and poked his stomach which was flat and hard. She felt tingles run through her body and she bit her lip.

He noticed this and smirked, working out with Mason was paying off. He was really falling for this girl, hard.

They finally reached the castle. He opened the door for her and she did a curtsy and smiled. He chuckled. When they entered, they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them down. Everyone was waiting for them. Mason, Mikayla, Boomer and two guards ready to search for them at Mason's command.

"Oh, well look at the time, I'm bushed, 'night everyone!" They said at the same time, racing up the stairs, ignoring everyone's calls.

Everyone decided it would be best to talk tomorrow morning.


	2. Talking and Walking

_**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update. Let's see what crazy thing happens in this chapter of my story. Hope you all like it :) Everyone, I need to know if you are reading my story, please leave me a review even if it's a period or just a face anything, just let me know you're reading, please! I like to read your compliments and NICE comments of what I have to fix or what I can do but please don't tell me what to do, it's not very nice. Also,... I'm just kidding, there is no more of this authors note, read on! :D**_

_**Oh wait, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jamie and the story idea and such. Also, I don't own any songs that may be mentioned in this fic, they all belong to their rightful owners of course. I don't know if I'll say who it belongs to, sometimes I forget these things but if you wanna know, send me a review saying so. Thanks. Sorry this was so long people :/**_

* * *

><p>"Jamie!" Mikayla screamed right into her cousins ear.<p>

Jamie screamed as she shot up in bed. She panted as her state of pure horror faded away and then she turned to glare holes into her cousin who decided to scream to get her up. "What?" She screamed angrily.

"Wake up, we need to talk about last night!" She said sternly, pulling the covers off of Jamie in one swift movement, pulling it all the way to the floor knowing she would try and pull them back on.

Jamie remembered her night with Brady and smiled. She honestly smiled at the thought. That made Mikayla grab her wrist and sit her up forcefully. "Tell me everything now!" She said.

Jamie groaned, "Mikayla, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Mikalyla looked out the window, "I don't know. About eight." She said with a shrug.

Jamie's eye twitched, "In the night, right?" She asked, her voice practically a hiss.

"No-"

Jamie screamed and tackled Mikayla to the ground, shaking her violently, "You woke me up so early in the morning just to talk? We have all day for that! Are you insane!" She shrieked.

Just as this happened, Mason was walking down the corridor with Brady, headed to do their almost daily workout. Almost because Brady only did it about three times a week, give or take. Anyway, as they walked past Mikayla's room, they heard screaming.

Mason pushed the door open quickly to see what was wrong and saw that Jamie was attacking Mikayla. It took him a few seconds to register that Mikayla was actually being hurt by the look she had on her face. What could have happened?

Brady was transfixed on the fact that his two favorite girls were fighting on the ground with their PJ's on. He smiled in a goofy way and fidgeted anxiously, flinching when Jamie would pull the ends of Mikayla's mouth. His smile fell when Mason rushed toward them and tried to pull Jamie off of his daughter but Jamie had a good grip on her hair. Brady was almost sure she was going to pull it out. Why the heck are they fighting anyway?, he asked as he ran over and grabbed Mikayla, pulling her away.

Jamie wouldn't let her go and kept insulting her. Not calling her bad names, just insulting.

"What in the name of Kinkow is going on here?" Mason yelled as he tried to pry Jamie's hands off of Mikayla's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off me, you lunatic!" She yelled, kicking Jamie on the stomach, getting a grunt from her but she only grabbed her wrists and pinned them the ground before latching back on to her hair in one swift movement.

"Jamie, stop! Let her go right now!" Mason ordered. She didn't listen.

Brady tapped Mason and signaled him to move to Mikayla. Mason switched places with Brady quickly, trying to untangle Jamie's fingers from his daughters hair.

Brady crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly around Jamie's waist as best he could since she was over Mikayla and put his mouth to her ear, "Stop being psycho and let go of Mikayla before Mason goes Yeti on you." He whispered into her ear, hoping she'd listen.

Hearing Brady's voice made her want to die. He must think she's totally crazy now and not want to talk to her ever again! Maybe he wouldn't, let's not get pessimistic!

Jamie let go of Mikayla for a split second as she thought and Brady took this chance to pull her away from Mikayla. Mikayla laid on the floor catching her breath.

"I guess... we're even... now." Mikayla said between breaths.

Brady and Mason exchanged looks and then gave them a questioning look. Mikayla sighed and decided she should explain.

"Last time Jamie and I had a sleepover, she kept me up a whole 24 hours, I was exhausted and fell asleep every five seconds but she wouldn't let me go to sleep since I had swore on her cat that I wouldn't fall asleep but I did at some point and she let it slip. Next morning, she woke me up too early and I was so exhausted so I attacked her. She ended up with a broken nose because I accidentally on purpose hit her head on the bed and then I went back to sleep. I slept through the entire day leaving her to hang out with dad all day which I feel so bad about." She explained. She looked away, "And her cat was found dead three days later..." She whispered.

There was a thick silence in the room and everyone just exchanged glances until Mason decided to speak up, "Good enough for me. Come on, King Brady, we're late for our workout session." He said, already out the door.

Brady gave the ladies a once over each and winked, "Care to come and watch Brady in action?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikayla scoffed, "If by action you mean being eaten by wild boars, sure, I'll love to watch." She said, getting up off the floor.

Brady fixed her an angry glare that didn't really look too angry but it was still getting the message across. He ignored it and looked over at Jamie, "How about you, Jay?" He asked, flexing his muscles.

Jamie giggled and tried to not look away, "I think I'll pass, Br- _King_ Brady." She said with a smile.

He was disappointed but he returned the smile, walking away backward, wanting to remember how she looked in those short shorts and spaghetti strap tank. Mason grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away with ease.

* * *

><p>After both girls took a shower, readied themselves and ate breakfast, they walked down to the beach with some towels and a big beach umbrella. They sat at the shore, far enough where the tide didn't reach them and Jamie waited for the question she was trying to avoid.<p>

"So?" Mikayla asked simply, knowing Jamie would understand.

"Mikayla, I told you last night, there isn't much to tell." She said in annoyance.

"Oh come on! You got home late at night and you looked like you hadn't lost your lunch! _Something_ had to have happened!" She pressed on.

Jamie really didn't appreciate the way Mikayla talked about King Brady. She would let her know that, "It was just a great walk! It was beautiful out and we talked, it was great! Brady is an amazing dude and I really like him, Mikayla, there isn't anything else I can tell you, that's all that happened!" She exclaimed, hoping Mikayla would just let it be.

She wouldn't. She didn't. "He didn't ask you to marry you, did he? Did he say anything too over the top like wrestling an alligator or something 'cause that's all a lie, Jamie, he can't wrestle my thumb if his life depended on it! And I mean him wrestling my thumb, not a thumb war." She said sternly with a vacant look on her face as if she were remembering something about the times Brady made a fool of himself.

Jamie growled, "Mikayla, what's your problem with Brady? What has he ever done to you?" She asked angrily.

"Well, once he let mermaids into the castle and turned me into one so I wouldn't try and ruin their chances with the mermaids." She said.

"Yes, but he ran the mermaids out of the castle and gave you your legs back, didn't he?" Jamie said since she remembered every one of Brady's stories.

"Yeah, but..." She looked around, looking for another one, "He-"

"I know what kinds of things Brady does, he told me the stories but doesn't he always pull through? Doesn't he always make things right for his kingdom? Doesn't he care?" She said.

"Yeah, but-"

"But, what, Mikayla?" Jamie shouted exasperatedly.

"You shouldn't fall for him! I never did and I never will, he's not a good boyfriend!" She said. Mikayla really didn't want Jamie to get hurt by Brady.

"Those are your thoughts, Mikayla, not mine." Jamie said as she got up, "Try and keep them to yourself 'cause I really don't want to hear them anymore." She finished saying and then walked away to get some air.

* * *

><p>Brady was sweating like a pig and panting like a dog, he was so tired but Mason just wouldn't stop. So far Mason made him do 40 pushups, 30 situps, 20 pullups and jog around the castle 3 times. It's the most he's made him work ever since they started working out together! Brady felt lightheaded by the end of his third jog around the castle. His legs were burning by the time he got halfway around the castle once! He crossed the finish point and fell to the ground face first like a brick.<p>

Mason had been waiting for him since he finished a bit quicker than he did though Brady had started strong. He walked up to him, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. Brady screamed in surprise and then went limp, falling to the ground again. Mason rolled his eyes and carried him to the couch in the throne room and then sat on the other one.

"I'm gonna _die_!" Brady screamed in pain.

"No you're not, my King!" Mason laughed at his weak King. "Don't worry, tomorrow is when you'll feel much worse. Feeling the burn, you call it." He smiled genuinely.

Brady gave him a skeptical look as if Mason was insane, "That's not a good thing, Mason!" He exclaimed.

Mason shrugged, "So, why were you out so late last night? Where were you? What did you do?" He asked, dead serious. Brady got scared for his life and right now, he wouldn't be able to run for it.

"W-What? N-Nothin', Mason. I just took Jamie out for a walk an-"

"You took Jamie out on a date without asking for my permission first?" He shouted, getting dangerously close to the Kings face.

Brady tried to sink into the couch as far as physics would allow, "N-No, Mason! It wasn't a date, it was a friend dat- thing! Friend thing! Nothing more!" He said frantically.

Mason went back a little, giving Brady some air to breathe, "Where did you go?" He asked.

"The beach, no where else, I swear!" He said. Mason got ideas and came right back into Brady's face. Brady flinched into a pathetic defensive position which was basically a miserable armadillo formation.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"Talked! We just talked the whole time!" He squeaked, yelling for help afterward. Mason stood his ground for a minute for good measure and figured his King was telling the truth. He just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything he would regret. Mason loved Jamie like another daughter. Well, not so much considering she's the spitting image of her father, Mason's brother, Jason. Yeah, yeah, I know, Mason, Mikayla and Jason and Jamie, it's a family thing.

_(A/N: I honestly didn't notice that until two days after. I laughed at that fact since it was so ironic and coincidental, I swear!)_

"So, did she have a good time?" He asked, softening up a little.

Brady slowly loosened up a little from his armadillo formation, "Well, that's what she told me." He said honestly, a little scared what Mason would say.

"Why were you here so late?" He asked, a little scary again.

"We lost track of time, Mason, honest." He said, slightly annoyed. Why he was annoyed, he honestly had no idea.

"Do you plan on doing this again?" He asked quizzically.

"I hope so." He said a little to himself. Mason tensed noticeably but Brady didn't care at this point, he really hoped he would be able to have another night like that with her again.

Mason noticed the look on his face. It was a look he never saw on Brady before when he talked to him about Mikayla and usually at this point when he asked that question, Brady would say 'no sir, never again unless you allow it, sir!' in a terrified voice. It couldn't be...

"King Brady..." He said softly but with authority still in his voice. Brady looked at him through his hair, slightly afraid to look the big man in the eyes. "What... Do you... You don't..." He didn't know how to ask, he never had to before. "...do you?" He didn't expect Brady to know since Brady was so slow. But then again,

"No, but I will... I am... I-I don't know, Mason." He said. Mason was so shocked he actually responded to that. Mason hadn't even asked properly but he understood what he was getting to. Mason knew now that Brady has given it a lot of thought. Was he actually screwing the bolts in his head tight? Was he going to try and prove himself to Mason now? Maybe he already did. Mason knows Brady is a good guy, he just doesn't want anyone to be with his baby girl.

Truthfully, he had to talk with Jason not him. Mason was a little relieved, Jason was real easy going and considering what the Kings did for him the last time he came, Mason was sure he liked Brady enough. But let's not jump to conclusions, we're not sure of anything here.

"Well, I should go up to take a shower after our workout." Brady said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I have to train the guards today with their machetes, I have a few new students now." Mason said, getting up off the couch. When he looked up to his King, he saw that Brady had his arms extended toward him and had a puppy dog look on his face. Mason sighed, "As you wish, my King." He said in annoyance as he scooped Brady up into his arms easily and took him all the way up to his room.

"Thanks, Mason." He said happily, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Whatever..." He said but he didn't like to disrespect the Kings, "your royal highness." He added at the end before walking out to his duties and left Brady to take his bath.

* * *

><p>Jamie had taken a walk in the village, just blowing off some steam but decided it was a good idea to go into the jungle, not too far in, so she wouldn't yell at innocent villagers, she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to be mad at Mikayla but it was really hard when she kept insulting Brady like that. Jamie didn't understand why Mikayla said all of that, she knew Mikayla liked the Kings a lot, they're like her little brothers that even though she got annoyed with them, their her brothers after all.<p>

She was considering heading back to the castle but... she realized that she had walked too far into the jungle and didn't know the way back. She could try and retrace her steps but that could get her more lost. What would she do now?

"Help!" She called out in case if she wasn't too far, someone would hear her. "Help!" She called out again, looking around and all she saw were tall trees everywhere. "Great." She grumbled to herself in annoyance. "What will I do now? Soon it'll get dark out, I can't stay out here for the night, I'll freeze in these shorts!" She shouted since no one was around.

She sighed and decided she should try and retrace her steps after all.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Jamie?" Mikayla asked as she ran into the throne room where the Kings and her father were speaking.<p>

Mason heard the alarmed tone in her voice and rushed over to her, "What do you mean? Hasn't she been with you?" He asked worriedly.

Hearing this, the Kings went over. Mikayla scrunched her face up guiltily. She sighed, "She was earlier but I may have said some things that upset her and she just left..." Her expression got worried and sad even more as she said the last thing, "That was three hours ago." She said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"She's been gone for three hours?" Brady shouted, grabbing his head and pacing around.

"Have you searched for her?" Boomer asked, getting worried too.

"I searched around but there was no sign of her anywhere! I was about to go to the village now but I thought I could use some help." She looked at the Kings and her father.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Boomer said, walking toward the doors.

"I'll get some guards to go search for her, have them split up to cover more ground." He said, signaling some guards by the doors and the others at the gate. "If Jason finds out his daughter went missing, he'll kill me." He said the last part to himself as he followed everyone out the door.

Brady? Brady stayed behind quietly, waiting for everyone to leave the room. Once they were gone, he raced up to his room and slammed the door shut. He went over to his bend and reached under the covers, grabbing something he hadn't touched for a while now. He promised Boomer he'd never do this again but Jamie was worth it.

"Let us go find my beautiful butterfly..." He said determinedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>People, I'm sorry for asking again but leave me reviews please! They mean a lot to me even if it's just letting me know that your reading. I accept anonymous reviews :) Thank you for reading, everyone and sorry for the cliffy ;) Read to find out what happens next. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Since you're all smart, I'm sure all of you figured out that the line breaks mean MEANWHILES and changes of POVs in a way. Hope you didn't get confused and I hope I didn't mess up too much. Thanks for reading this! :D<strong>_


	3. Catching the Girl

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pair of Kings or any music mentioned in this fic.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for taking this long to update, guys, I've been sick as of late. Let's see where this goes, shall we? Read on ^_^**_

* * *

><p>"This is useless, I'm never finding my way back to the kingdom! Not when I can barely see." Jamie groaned as she felt around and found a flat rock to sit on in defeat.<p>

She sighed and buried her face into her hands.

_Snap! _"What was that?" Jamie said, jumping to her feet and getting into a defensive position. She waited for a few seconds, looking all around her for any signs of people or anything for that matter.

Her eyes widened in surprise as three wild boars approached her from behind the foliage, ready to attack her. Jamie froze, thinking of what to do. She couldn't fight these things, it would be suicide, there were more than one and they were big animals and either way, she didn't want to kill these creatures, she saw the small piglets hiding in the bushes. So... "Shit!" She cursed as she dashed off running in the other direction of the animals. The boars took off after her, squealing and making angry sounds.

Jamie kept her hands up over her face so the branches wouldn't hit her too much though it didn't seem to be working, her face stung like you would not believe. She knew how to keep her footing though which was good in this situation. She thought quickly and started to zigzag between the trees hoping to confuse the animals. She listened intently and could still hear hooves chasing after her. She found it hard to believe that they would split up.

Jamie felt her eyes welling up in panic. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen and she was getting really tired since she was sprinting as fast as she could, pushing her legs to the limit.

Then the worse that could happen happened. She tripped on a fallen tree, falling over and then, of course rolling down a rather steep hill. She could no longer hear the boars, she could only hear herself grunting and the snapping of branches and the crunching of leaves. Many rocks poked into her and twigs scratched her on the way down.

Then she heard something oddly familiar. An unmistakeable sound. She prayed to God that this was a hill and not a-

It was gone. The ground wasn't under her anymore, she was in midair and in seconds she was falling. She didn't even want to look, she new there was a river under her and it was going to be strong, the sound she heard was a waterfall, she was sure of it so she shut her eyes tightly and waited to hit the rocky bottom, she knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't make the fall.

She was still falling? The cliff couldn't be this tall, she would have heard of it as something to be aware of like the Cliff of Montbajo or Bajada Rompecristo, infamous cliffs in Kinkow. Then she felt something crash into her.

Jamie opened her eyes hesitantly though she didn't want to but then they widened as she saw she was headed into trees. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

She finally crashed into the ground, falling on her back. The landing wasn't so bad as she thought it would be. She groaned and felt something wrap around her waist. She jumped up as she noticed that someone had broken her fall. She got off her rescuer and got on her knees beside the person that seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" The person, a man, said with a lot of pain in his voice.

Jamie knew that voice. She had heard it only once a couple of years back when he fought the Tarantula People from her village but she never got to see him. She has heard many things about him, even Brady told her a lot of stories about him.

"Sir Rocco?" She asked as she picked the leaves off of his face. He had a mask over his eyes and a stylish mustache.

"Yes," He grunted as he sat up. Jamie helped him sit up and his shoulder cracked. Sir Rocco groaned but in relief. It must have come out of place, "it is I, Sir Rocco!" He said with pride.

"Wow, Sir Rocco, that was so brave of you. How did you know I was out here?" She asked in shock.

"Well," He stretched his body out, "King Brady, very handsome man, called me and told me there was a urgent emergency." He got to his feet, dusting his clothes off and pulling Jamie to her feet. "Now I see why it was so darn importante. He lost you and you, are so very beautiful. Beautiful like butterfly on a mystical flower meadow." He stroked her face softly and smiled brightly at her.

Jamie blushed, "Thank you, Sir Rocco, I don't know how I can ever repay you." She said with a smile.

"Perhaps," He smirked, "a kiss will do the... how you say, trick?" He closed his eyes and waited for the kiss excitedly. He felt it...

* * *

><p>He felt it, but on his cheek. Then he remembered something. He was Sir Rocco... Not King Brady who had like a 2% greater chance of getting a kiss than Sir Rocco.<p>

He still looked confused.

Jamie smiled sheepishly, "You saved my life, I am forever grateful but I can't kiss you."

He smiled slightly for a lack of better expressions, "Why not?" He said and realized he didn't use his accent and quickly fixed it, "I mean, Why can you not kiss me? I did save your life, it is the least you can do." He said. He really wanted the kiss.

"Because..." She looked away, "I like someone else." She admitted, rubbing her arm nervously.

Sir Rocco waved his hand dismissively, "He will never know, it is just one small kiss." He said, almost whined.

Jamie giggled, "I can't, I'm sorry. It's a dishonorable act." She said, getting closer to him slowly.

He became nervous and took a step back, "I-I-"

"But maybe if you took this off," She pulled his mask off quickly before he could think and threw it aside. She stared into his eyes.

He was dumbfounded, "How did you know?" He asked in shock.

She came closer and kissed him suddenly. He was frozen in place for a small moment and then put his hands on her hips, kissing her back. She pulled away and sighed with a smile, "I have the image of that smile stuck to the back of my head. Those eyes usually make me get goosebumps, so far it hasn't failed. That kingly jawline," She giggled at his smirk, "I knew it was you, Brady." She said and then she laughed softly, "And when you forgot the accent, I recognized your voice." She admitted.

"That was only for like, a second!" He defended while laughing.

"Gotta be faster than that, Brady." She said mockingly.

He smiled and pulled her close, "Come here." He said before kissing her again. This time it was more than just a peck, this time it was more like a passionate lip-lock.

Brady's brain was everywhere because this was his first real kiss. Maybe he had a couple of pecks before but it wasn't even officially a kiss because he got slapped after each one because it was "bad".

Jamie would never admit it, but no guy ever kissed her before, she never let them. She was either too much of a tomboy and they were too scared or she just wouldn't let a guy kiss her. She never felt like this for a guy before but she didn't want to go too fast so... She broke the kiss.

"That was awesome!" Brady squeaked. Jamie laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I think we better get back to the kingdom..." She panicked, "You do know your way back, right, Brady?" She asked as she picked up his mask.

"'Course I do, this is my island... and last summer me and Boomer came to this waterfall every day. I actually found a nice seashell here once, I'll show it to you when we get back." He said as they started their way back.

The sounds in the jungle kinda freaked Brady out honestly so he decided to talk, "So why did you come in here the first place?" He asked.

Jamie tensed, "I don't wanna talk about it." She said, looking away. "I just needed to blow off some steam so I went for a walk in the village and a merchant tried to tell me something about a special offer on fish and I snapped at him so before I could be mean to another innocent person, I came into the jungle and I kind of lost track of where I was going." She explained.

"Jamie, I wanna know what it is that Mikayla said that upset you so much." He said softly, trying to get to her.

She sighed, "Brady, I don't wanna talk about it. Please." She said, looking into his eyes.

Brady got lost in them, "How did I catch a girl like you?" He asked more to himself. She laughed and he gave her a quick peck.

"You know, you're a really good kisser, Brady." She admitted, biting her lip.

He stopped walking to look at her in disbelief, "I am?" He asked. He wanted to slap himself and say 'course I am' but he couldn't do it, not with her. She nodded. He smiled, "Sweet!" He squeaked.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Brady had to ask, "So... Where does this leave us?" He asked nervously.

Jamie sighed. The whole time she had been wondering exactly that and she didn't know just yet. "Maybe we should take things slow, see how things roll out. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to go through all the trouble of the ceremonies and trials to date a king." She said with a giggle.

Brady sighed because she was right. Mason and Jason would probably make them go through the tough and pointless ceremonies. Brady pushed the thoughts back for another time. "You're right. We should give it time to settle in..." He put his arm over her shoulders, "but I won't stop kissing you." He said, kissing the side of her head. Jamie giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"We can't let them see us kissing, Brady. It'll cause trouble." She said.

"When no ones' lookin' then." He said with a smirk. Jamie scoffed and nodded. Brady cleared his throat nervously, "Jamie," He said as he thought of how to tell her this. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "you can't tell anyone I'm Sir Rocco. No one." He said.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "It's a secret? Like Superman?" She asked.

Brady was surprised, "Dude, you know about Superman?" He asked dumbly.

"I found a book with pictures and bubbles with words in them washed up on the beach. I read it and I fell in love with it. I kept going to the beach every day for about a month but another never came." She said sadly.

"Ah, you discovered the awesomeness that is comic books." He said smartly. Comic Books were the only books he read. "I have ton of 'em. You can have the ones I've already read." He said.

Jamie's eyes lit up with excitement, "You'd give them to me?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She squeaked.

"No problem." He said. He moved a few falling branches away, "Here we are." He said. Jamie walked ahead but Brady didn't follow. She looked back and frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I can't let them see me like this. You go on ahead, they have to be here by now. They were out searching for you too. They must be wondering where I am anyway. I'll sneak into the castle and come out my room. You ready to be questioned in there? Mason has to have a speech ready in like, five different languages." He said jokingly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said with a sigh. She gave Brady one last kiss and walked to the castle gates. The two guards there recognized her and opened the gates for her immediately. What was waiting for her there, she didn't expect at all. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had left this chapter half way and I could have sworn I had finished it and posted it. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! This wasn't so good in my opinion, and yes, there are mistakes, I'm not perfect at this, it's just one of my favorite hobbies.<strong>_

_**Thanks for waiting and please review! You know how much I love reviews. Movielover01, thanks for the support :)**_


	4. Back Home

_**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update! I haven't seen PoK in all of summer! So I kind of lost interest... But I found it once again! Hopefully you all like this chapter :) Sorry if it's not good, I'm a bit rusty.**_

* * *

><p>Jamie screamed out when two very strong arms tried to break her ribs to pieces. "Jamie, what were you thinking? You can't just wander off like that!"<p>

Jamie gasped for air, her eyes bulging out of her skull. "I'm sorry, dad!" She choked out. Jason dropped her and held her at arms length. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over for any wounds.

Jamie smiled, "Just fine, dad. Sorry for making you all worry." She said, looking at the rest.

"How'd you find your way back?" Mikayla asked curiously.

Jamie shrugged, "I hadn't wandered off that far. I could see the lights from the castle." She said simply.

"Hey, has anyone seen Brady?" Boomer asked, taking the attention off of Jamie.

"Right here, bro." Brady announced as he walked into the center of the group. "I was up taking a bubble bath." He said, tugging on his dark blue robe.

Mikayla shielded her eyes and held a face of disgust, "Couldn't you get dressed before coming down here?" She said, gagging at the end.

Brady looked down at himself and then back at Mikayla. "Well, I heard the commotion and I figured Jamie was back and I wanted to know if she was okay." He said, sparing Jamie a secretive wink which she smiled at.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any more time. We'd better get home before the Hydeos come out to feed. Come on, Jamie." Jason said, heading toward the giant wooden gates.

Brady and Boomer exchanged confused looks, both wondering what Hydeos were. Jamie frowned and walked into her fathers way. He stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Dad, I'm not supposed to be home for another five days!" She protested quietly, so only her father would hear.

"But I came all this way! Can't you just-" He whispered back to her like a child.

"No! You know how excited I was about coming here, you can't make me go back so soon! I haven't even been here an entire day!" She said sternly.

"But, Jamieeeeee-"

"Dad!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with a glare. Jason tried staring back but he blinked seconds later. "Darn it!" He shouted in defeat. He hung his head low and pouted as he walked past Jamie and out the gates. She turned around and frowned when she saw no one there. Then she saw someone walking up to her. She smiled, walking into his embrace and leaning in to kiss him gently. They broke apart and smiled as they stared into each others eyes. "Where'd everyone go?" She asked. She also wondered when he went to get dressed but that wasn't important right now.

"They went to sleep." He said as if it were obvious. "You do know it's 1am, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was surprised, "Really? I'm not even tired yet-" She was cut off by a yawn. The weight of the day crashed into her, her eyes weighing tons all of a sudden. "Holy mother of the sandman." She sighed out, rubbing her sleepy eyes that were really dry all of a sudden.

"Yeah." Brady chuckled, taking her hand and walking her to the hallway. He sighed when they stopped in front of Mikayla's door. Jamie gave him a sleepy smile which he returned. Jamie could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, my King?" She asked worriedly.

He smirked slightly at her choice of words, "I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid that when I wake up tomorrow, I'll realize this was all a dream. A really, really, amazing dream." He said the last part with a dreamy sigh of contentment.

Jamie gave him a lopsided grin and stood on her toes, giving him a sweet kiss, slightly sucking his lower lip as she pulled away. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, wanting another kiss. He leaned forward to kiss her again but she turned her head to look down the hall. She looked back at him with an expression which he knew what meant. She didn't want to get caught. Brady sighed.

"Don't worry, my King, tomorrow you'll wake up and at first, it will seem like it was all a dream," She said, looking down both ends of the hallway and then back at him with a seductive smile. Or did he just see it that way? "but I'll prove to you that it wasn't." She said. Okay, that was definitely being seductive, right? Brady wasn't sure.

He smirked at her, his eyelids low since he was looking down at her from only inches away. "Yeah? And how do you plan on doing that, Jay?" He asked, his voice low, almost a growl in his throat.

Jamie giggled as she opened the door to Mikayla's room, "You'll see." She got on her toes and gave him a peck, leaving him wanting more, "Goodnight, Brady." She said, giving him a wink before slipping into the room and closing the door quietly.

Brady dropped his head, looking down at the carpeted floor with a grin plastered on his face. He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to his room with a hop in his step. He opened the door and walked in to be nose to nose with his brother. Brady bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

"Tell me. Tell me everything, you dirty, dirty boy." Boomer said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Brady scoffed and walked around his brother, climbing into bed. "What are you talking about, man?" He asked, overacting it like he always did when he lied. Boomer gave him a look and Brady rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine, there's something going on between us. You win. Happy?" He said, crawling under his covers.

"That's it? No juicy details?" Boomer asked, his mouth hanging open. He ran toward his bed, jumped into the air and gracefully dived into his bed. Brady wondered how the bed never gave in sometimes.

"Nope. No details." He said, switching off the lights. Boomer sighed, getting under his covers and just staring up at the ceiling like Brady was. The minutes passed in silence as they both thought.

Boomer was getting bored and started dozing off. Brady just stared at the roof, his eyes wide and alert. He had a smile plastered on his face, his hands laying crossed over his stomach. He could practically feel the butterflies pounding against his hands. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"She's says I'm a good kisser." He burst out saying, biting on his lip, trying not to grin like an idiot.

"What?" Came Boomer's incredulous response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah, this chapter was really short but it's just for you all to know that I haven't given up on it! This is just like, a sneak peek into the full chapter. Hope you liked it and soon you will have a longer chapter! Reviews please!**_


	5. I Missed You

_**IMPORTANT A/N! This chapter is rated M! Read on if you are at least 16 or older please! If you have ignored me then you naughty, naughty person, you! Enjoy this chapter, sorry if it sucked!**_

* * *

><p>Brady groaned at the feeling of something touching his face lightly. He scowled and ignored it, turning his face to the side. The pressure on his face got heavier and annoying, taking him away from his sleep. He swung his hand around lazily, "Boomer..." He hissed.<p>

The pressure went from his face to his neck. It almost felt like a feather. He scowled again. He groaned, trying to make whatever is was leave. He felt something soft and warm press against the crook of his neck. Then again and again. Brady sighed, thinking it felt good. Then the image of Boomer popped into his head and his eyes burst open, his head turning in the direction of the thing that touched him.

He froze when he saw Jamie smirking, hovering over him, in a little pajama outfit. He smirked back, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper so Boomer wouldn't wake up. He moved a strand of blonde hair that hung over her face.

Jamie got goosebumps. She knew guy's sleepy voices were sexy but Brady... She giggled, "I missed you too much. I started thinking about what you said, about this being all a crazy dream..." She trailed off.

"Funny thing is, I was just dreaming with you." He said with a smile.

Jamie smiled at him as curiosity sparked, "Really? What happened?" She asked.

Brady felt panic kick in and his face got hot. He turned his eyes from her and made a small cough, "Uh, can't really remember. You were there though." He said nervously.

"Oh, that's too bad, I would have liked to know." She said, faking a really disappointed tone. She pulled up one of her arms that were keeping her up off Brady and placed her finger on his chest, giving him a playful poke. Brady watched her with a small smile. She followed her finger with her eyes as it made little circles and spirals, going downward. She made a line going down to his ribcage and stopped, drawing more figures and then trailed lower to his stomach. She drew lines in zig-zags.

Brady grabbed her hand while chuckling, "Stop that, it tickles." He cooed. Jamie got her hand back and put it back against his stomach, trailing down to his belly button. She giggled when her fingertip went in. Brady chuckled with her. She sighed, trailing down to his hipbone. His nerves grew, his face got hot and the air grew thick. But he didn't stop her. He just watched in amusement and curiosity.

Jamie was in a daze. Never in her life had she been so close to a guy like this. Much less a guy as good looking as Brady, let alone a king. She felt flustered and it was overwhelming but in a good way. Not like they're doing something wrong, they _are _old enough. She smiled before diving back into his neck, leaving feathery kisses.

Brady was overexcited because he already moaned lightly. Is he in the same situation as her? His first time being so close to a girl? Mikayla had told Jamie a lot of things about how Brady was a total loser and chick repellent but she assumed being a king had it's quirks, he must have had some kind of action. But he did seem innocent in that sense. That thought vanished when she felt his big hands on her waist. She pulled away from his neck to look into his eyes. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Just a sweet little peck, he knew better than to make it more.

Apparently, she didn't. She came back down for another kiss. She set a couple of kisses then. He nibbled her lower lip softly, he thought she wouldn't notice but she sighed in contentment. That gave him encouragement. He moved his hands and ever so slightly applied pressure. That was enough to get her to move. He screamed in his head in pure bliss. He had a wonderful view if he shifted his gaze down. They were perfect, he thought. Before he could stop himself, he swiped his tongue over her lower lip. He mentally panicked when she pulled away to look at him.

Jamie stretched her aching arms from carrying her weight so long. She bravely grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up so he was sitting. She quickly swooped down to kiss him again, picking it up where he left off. He moaned when her tongue intruded his mouth. She shifted them until they switched places. She kept her hands on his collar as she laid into the bed, pulling him down with her. Brady put his hands on either side of her head and held himself up with his arms. Jamie mentally rolled her eyes at him as he watched her intently. She knew he knew she wanted him closer but he kept himself a few feet off her, just looking.

Brady felt so happy right now. He had this girl with him, under him, on his bed and she actually liked him. She was so beautiful in every way, it was almost surreal. He didn't think this in the wrong way though, just as it is.

"Brady..." She hissed softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He resisted at first but gave in, letting her pull him down. He was careful not to put all of his weight on her at once. She looked into his eyes and both pairs were glazed over. She could feel his breath on her lips and he could feel hers. She became desperate and attacked his lips. He couldn't believe that in minutes they were making out. Like, actually making out.

Her little moans were like music to his ears. He shifted upward to have better access to her mouth and got a raspy moan from her. Jamie felt like squealing. Did he not realize that him sliding his body against hers just made her flip?

"Brady..." Her moan escaped. He moved his hands from caressing her face to grab her hands. He pulled them off his neck and intertwined their fingers. He used his knees to lift himself up a bit when he felt her legs move. He was surprised when she pulled them out from under him and bent them on either side of him, almost straddling him. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head when she started kissing his neck again, sucking every one or two kisses. Her hands escaped from his and grabbed his shoulders. They didn't last there long though. They slowly snaked down his muscular back, giving him goosebumps. She grabbed the hem of his shirt teasingly and then slipped one hand inside.

Brady felt sparks wherever her skin touched his. Her hands were so soft despite the sweat from the two. She slipped her other hand in and she poked and squeezed, almost felt like a massage. Brady let a moan escape and kissed her sweet smelling neck. Her hands reached his shoulders at last but didn't stop. She pulled off his shirt in one swift movement. Brady blushed, trying to hide his body from her which was impossible in this situation.

Jamie smirked evilly and put her hands on his chest, pushing him up with her. She flipped them over to the other side of the bed so she could be on top of him. She kicked the pillows off accidentally and she giggled. She licked her lips before going down to kiss his chest and lower to his tense abs.

Brady closed his eyes and moaned, "God, why?" He whispered in bliss. Jamie giggled, running her hands up his torso as she went back up to kiss him. She ignored her conscious for the moment and straddled him at the hips. Brady prayed to anything holy that she wouldn't sit. That would be awkward.

"This... isn't... fair." Brady complained between wet kisses. Jamie stopped to look at him curiously and he took the chance to flip them back over, careful she wouldn't slam her head against the headboard. He straddled her this time and his world spun when she slightly bucked her hips at him. He gave her a mischievous smirk as he slowly reached out to the hem of her shirt. His fingertips grabbed it and he looked at her. She waited patiently with lust-filled eyes. "Let's make this fair, shall we?" He whispered, slipping his hands into her shirt. He ran his hands over her flat stomach and he closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. He went higher until his fingertips grazed over the lace of her bra. He stopped to consider everything.

Jamie arched her back so her could push the shirt higher, giving him permission. All consideration was lost on Brady's behalf and he teased himself by slowly lifting the shirt to reveal the holy mounds concealed in black lace.

"Wow." He squeaked. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and threw it to the ground along with his. He leaned back on his legs to just admire them. Jamie blushed bright red as she felt his stare tearing into her. She snaked her arms up and placed her hands on his knees. Then she moved along up his outer thighs and kept going until she hooked her fingers onto the hem of his sweatpants. He tensed and tore his gaze from where he was looking down to her hands. She chuckled at the bewildered look on his face and then unhooked her fingers from his pants. She grabbed his face and bought him back down, desperate for his lips again.

Brady was so lost into the make-out session. He stroked her belly softly but his hands got a mind of their own, trailing up higher. His middle finger touched the underwire of her bra and it made him act on impulse. He ghosted his hand over her voluptuous mound and kept it just slightly over, waiting for her protest. He gasped when it popped into his hand. It was like groping a soft cloud. He acted on instinct, squeezing and pressing. For each movement, he was awarded a blissful moan.

The heat was becoming too much for Jamie but she wanted more. The more primitive side of her acted up and she started to grind against Brady. She expected him to jump but he only growled and groaned. His free hand moved down to her thigh, grabbing it underneath and squeezing. He moved her leg and hooked it over his back and she did the other herself.

They knew in the back of their minds that it was going too far too fast but they also knew that there was no stopping it. It was too incredible, the sensation and emotions.

Brady broke away from her mouth and started kissing her chest, going lower. He started kissing the skin of her breasts that wasn't covered by the menacing bra. Jamie moaned in a whining fashion. She bucked her hips against him and he groaned. He wasn't going to begin to describe the sensations that caused him.

Brady started to move himself around in her grasp, her legs were still hooked around his back. He moved her lower in the bed and then came back down. His pelvic area came into contact with hers and they lost it. Brady felt her fingers go into his messy hair. He went back to kissing her chest. He moved his pelvis into hers again, just to see what happened. She returned the favor. He did it again and again, each time with more rhythm.

Jamie could not believe this was happening. She would never, ever let anything go so far. She couldn't stop herself, let alone him. She moaned as he continued his grinding and soft thrusts. She gasped when she finally felt it against her. "Oh, Brady." She moaned a bit loudly.

Brady shivered at the sound of her voice calling for him like that. He hadn't intended to press it up against her but he couldn't stop it. He moved lower, knowing in the back of his mind that she would stop him now. He started to thrust his pelvis into her most sensitive area ever so slightly. Before she could make a sound, he kissed her aggressively. It would be hell if Boomer caught them. Having thought this, he glanced toward his brothers bed to see him sound asleep with his back turned to them.

His full attention came back to the wonderful girl under him when she started thrusting into him, asking him to continue the action. "Oh, Jamie... ah..." He moaned into her ear. He never imagined this could happen to him, not like this. He never thought Jamie this willing either, let alone confident. In fact, he didn't think he had it in him. He didn't know he could do all of these things, make her feel the way he did. Instinct and lust were powerful things, he thought.

"I've never... done this... before..." Jamie confessed, slightly out of breath. "You're... great." She said, grinding flat up against his genital area. Brady hid his face into his shoulder and bit down, holding in the groan that threatened to escape.

"You're..." He tried to say but she bucked hard into him and he grunted. She teased him too much. Brady put his face into the crook of her neck and bit her. Jamie gasped at the bittersweet pain. Brady then sucked on her skin, not caring if a hickey would be left behind.

"Brady?" Brady's brain stopped working for a nanosecond and then started to work a mile a minute. That was NOT Jamie's voice. Brady pulled the heavy covers over them and moved off of Jamie, covering her as best he could with his own body.

"Yeah, Boom?" He said but it came out more like a husky moan. He cleared his throat quickly, "What do you want?" He asked, making his voice more laced with sleep.

"I could have sworn I heard someone else in the room." He said, his voice groggy and confused.

Jamie tensed under the covers. He caught them, they are so dead. Brady snaked his hand under the sheets and put it on her thigh, rubbing it slowly. He didn't want to lose the mood. Jamie gave a little jump of surprise in response but then relaxed under his warm touch.

"Maybe it was just a dream?" Brady suggested. He grabbed her hand and pulled it over his back so it wrapped around him and then intertwined their fingers. Jamie smiled happily and pressed up against him, making sure not to create too much movement.

"It sounded so real, I'm pretty sure I was awake when I heard it." He said, sitting up in his bed. Brady quickly got up on one arm, facing Boomer.

"I didn't hear anything." He said nervously. Jamie sensed his nervousness and started to massage him. Brady bit his tongue, swallowing the moan in his throat. "Just go back to sleep, Boom, there's no one here." Brady said, faking a loud yawn.

"Okay then, night, Brady." He said before falling back into his bed and most likely falling asleep right away.

Brady let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and fell back into the bed. "That was close." He whispered, turning to Jamie. He pulled the covers off her head and smiled. She looked so perfect. Jamie smiled at Brady brightly. He was the greatest guy she had met. And he looked sexy with his face covered by his black hair like that. She loved the way he looked like a rock star. At least like the ones Mikayla had shown her.

"Yeah, too close. Maybe I should-"

"Shhh, shh, shh!" Brady said, not caring if too loud. He put his finger to her lips. Jamie decided she wouldn't leave. She sighed happily and cuddled up next to him, putting her head on his chest and tracing figures on his ribcage with her finger. Brady laid his head over his arm as a pillow since his wound up on the floor.

"Can you believe this really happened?" Jamie asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He asked, in a daze.

"What? Brady, we just... you... I..." She couldn't find a way to say it without blushing like mad. "I mean you-" She tried another way but failed again. She let her eyes wander across his body but something in particular caught her eye. She gasped, jumping into a sitting position and looking at Brady with wide eyes.

Brady jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, already knowing what she saw. He had been thinking about it too. "I know, I'm sorry." He said sheepishly before closing the door.

Jamie laid back down, extremely flustered. He wasn't the only one with a situation. Jamie pulled the covers over her half naked body and closed her eyes. She put her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. Then it slid down her chest to her stomach and then between her legs. She applied pressure and gasped at the feeling. She grinned, Brady would be a while anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright so I don't usually write this kind of chapter so please don't flame! I know I'm not good at this kind of stuff! I tried keeping it tame since it's PoK, you know. Sorry if it was bad. If you liked it or not let me know so I know if I should make another chapter like this or never do it again!**_


	6. Girl Kabobs

_**A/N: Reviews are coming in pretty slow but that's fair 'cause I take my precious time to update! Sorry if you didn't like the previous chapter, guys! If you did like it then thank you! Please enjoy this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Jamie!" Someone shouted in a whisper. She shot up in her bed, her eyes searching for danger since the voice sounded alarmed. The room was dimly lit by the almost rising sun. The sky outside was a greyish blue. She then noticed she wasn't in Mikayla's room. She turned to her right eagerly and cracked a smile at the sight.<p>

Brady was crouched down by the bed, still shirtless and his hair was a mess. His pale skin practically glowed in the dim lighting. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"You have to get out of here. Mason should be up in an hour to come check on me and Boomer." He explained.

Jamie giggled, laying back into the bed. She patted the space beside her, asking for him to join her. He was hesitant but climbed into the bed anyway. "Brady, last night was so much fun. It was amazing." She said in a seductive tone but really it was more of a sleepy tone.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep while I was in the bathroom, we could have had more fun." He said, making his voice low and sexy. He put his arm over her and pulled her flat against him, clinging his leg over hers. He chuckled and kissed her ear which she giggled to.

"What's stopping us from continuing now?" She asked teasingly but seriously. It caught Brady off guard, therefore he didn't know what to say.

After a minute he responded, "Mason."

"You said he'd come up in an hour. A lot can be done in an hour, Brady." She whispered, turning in his hold to face him. They shared a smile and then had a sweet little kiss.

"Gosh, don't tease me, woman." He groaned, hiding his face in her neck. Jamie giggled, his dark hair tickled her. There was a pleasant smile between them and Brady took the time to thank the Lord she was still shirtless too. "You have no idea how happy I feel right now." He confessed while he felt a bittersweet tingling in his belly.

Jamie was shocked at his words. He honestly felt that way? She really made him feel so happy? She felt her eyes sting and she grinned. She truly had never felt like this over any other guy. She daringly wondered if maybe it was the hormones and lust that made them feel this way but so many other things overcame that. She felt so peaceful with Brady, it was almost hard to believe.

"Same here." Was all she could think of saying. She hadn't noticed a knot had formed in her throat until she spoke. Brady noticed the change in her voice and he looked up into her watery eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, hugging her closely.

"Nothing. I just... feel so great." She choked a little laugh.

"Can we make out now?" Brady asked suddenly. He didn't give her a chance to respond before grabbing her face and kissing her. He couldn't think of another way of expressing how he felt. He couldn't exactly put it into proper words so he put it into a passionate and loving kiss. He didn't break away from her when he climbed over her. Jamie moaned into the kiss and grabbed his hair, slightly tugging on it.

When they ran out of breath and broke apart, Brady sighed, "I think I'm addicted to you." He said seriously.

"Good 'cause I'm addicted to you." She replied with a smile.

"I don't think I'll be able to go the day without... this." He said just before kissing her neck.

Jamie thought about it now. She hadn't thought about leaving this to go on with her day, pretending nothing had happened last night. Like nothing happened at all. What would Mikayla think? They're suddenly really close from one day to another? Now that she thought about that, maybe they took it too far, too fast. She pushed the thought away, thinking it felt too right to be wrong.

"You're worrying aren't you?" Brady asked knowingly. He looked disappointed somehow. "Wondering where all of this leaves us?" He pressed on.

Jamie simply nodded her head and started to stroke his soft hair. "But I can't find a reason to regret it yet." She said with a smile which he returned.

"What do you see in me, Jamie?" He asked after a while of silence. Jamie shrugged and smiled. "It's not because I'm a king, right?"

Jamie felt offended he would think that. "What? Brady, how could you think that? I don't care if you're a king or not, I'd feel the same way about you." She said, her anger apparent in her voice.

"And what is it exactly that you feel?" He asked, worried to know the answer.

Jamie shook her head and sighed. "Brady, I would have _never _done what we did last night with anyone else, no matter the circumstance. Not only are you gorgeous," She said as she stroked his grinning face, "but you're so sweet and caring and funny. I really love that."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. No one had ever said anything like that to him. No one had ever done anything like that with him before nor had he ever wanted to do it with anyone. He believed her when she said she would never do that with anyone, she didn't look the type which is why he is even more surprised she'd do it with him. She must feel _something_. "You're amazing. Some part of me feels dirty for acting the way I did last night..." He confessed, "but considering not once did you try to stop me," He said with a smirk and she blushed, "I don't feel so bad. If anything, I feel really good about myself. I had never done anything like that before." He said sheepishly.

Jamie giggled and ruffled his hair. She opened her mouth to say something sweet but she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She gasped and they both shot up in bed.

"Oh no, it's Mason! What's he gonna think when he sees us like this?" Brady hissed, grabbing his head and looking around frantically.

Jamie rolled off the bed and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on quickly. She considered fixing her hair but decided it was a waste of time. The footsteps got louder and in a desperate act, she dove to the floor and rolled under the bed.

Brady ran his hand through his tousled hair and laid back into the bed, pulling the covers over his head. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing so it looked like he was sleeping. The door opened and he heard Mason step in.

"It's time for our workout, my king. You have ten minutes or it's ten more laps around the castle." He warned, starting to walk out of the room. He expected some kind of response from the king but nothing came. He stopped at the door and narrowed his eyes, waiting for a word. Nothing came and he immediately turned around, walking up to the bed. "My king, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Brady groaned and poked the top of his head out from under the covers. "I was thinkin' I'd sit this one out, Mason." He said, faking a sleepy tone.

"But, my king,-" Mason tried but Brady yawned over dramatically.

"I had a tough time falling asleep last night, I'm really tired, Mason." He lied evenly. It wasn't entirely a lie. He hadn't got much sleep last night. "Maybe later on we could catch up. Right now I just wanna sleep. Leave." He groaned, waving his hand at Mason who stood there dumbfounded.

The yeti man shook his head, finding this oddly common from King Brady. "As you wish, my king." He said respectfully before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Brady sat up in his bed and immediately swooped to the edge of the bed and looked underneath it. "What the-?" He voiced when he saw that Jamie was no longer there. He jumped up and looked around but she was no where in the room. "How the-?" He wondered, scratching his head.

"What's wrong, bro?"

Brady let loose a small shriek and grabbed at his heart that raced from the scare. "You scared me." He panted. His eyes widened suddenly, "How long have you been up?" He asked, sounding really alarmed but Boomer didn't catch on.

"I got up when Mason walked in. I was in the bathroom." He said as he pointed back at the bathroom. "Didn't you see me?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, I didn't see you, I was under the covers." He said randomly.

"So why aren't you going to do the workout thing?" He asked as he bit into an apple he grabbed from one of the bowls set on a table. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, feel great." He admitted, grinning wide as he stared down at the sheets. Boomer eyed him curiously, knowing he was acting weirder than usual. "Hey, how about we throw a party today?" He suggested out of the blue.

Boomer raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Okay, what's goin' on here? You know Mason isn't a party kinda guy." He said.

"We'll make it a royal declare or somethin'." He said with a careless shrug.

Boomer stared at his apple as he thought about it for literally a second. "I'm in." He said, throwing the apple out the window.

"Ow!" A shout came from outside. Boomer leaned out the window, "Sorry, cuz!" He shouted down at Lanny who glared holes into him. Boomer turned on his heels to face his twin brother and clapped his hands together. "So! I'll find a DJ, invite all of Kinkow-"

"Actually, Boom," Brady cut him off, "I was thinking more of a personal party. Just us and our close friends, somethin' simple." He said.

"Like our 10th birthday party?" Boomer asked in surprise. Brady nodded with his lips pressed into a tight line. "Well, okay then but where are we gonna have this lame party?" Boomer asked, disappointed.

"I dunno... Here would be good. Down in the throne room." He said. He stopped to think about something and he got hit with an idea like a brick. "I got a better idea!" He shouted.

"Thank God!" Boomer sighed in relief. "What's on your mind?" He asked excitedly.

"Camping." He said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Camping?" Boomer voiced, thinking his brother was joking. "Like, sleeping out in the jungle where the Hydeos hunt for their prey?" He asked, just to make sure they were on the same page.

"Dude, don't worry about that, we'll have Mikayla." He said.

"Mikay- Girls? We're having girls at our sleepover? Sounds like fun!" He said, his mood changing dramatically.

"It's not a sleepover, it's a camping trip." Brady corrected.

"Whatever. What time does this 'camping trip' start?" He said, air quoting the camping trip part.

"The second the sun hides behind the horizon." He said.

"Aw, but that's hours from now!" Boomer whined. "What are we gonna do until then?" He complained.

"I dunno about you but I'm gonna catch some Z's." He said as he snuggled into his bed and wrapped the covers around himself. He inhaled deeply, the sheets still smelling like Jamie. He suppressed a groan and sighed instead.

Just as he started to feel sleep set in, the door burst open. He looked in that direction and there stood a fuming Mikayla. She snarled and stomped her way to Brady's bed. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. Brady screamed in pain.

"Where is she?!" Mikayla shouted accusingly.

"What are you talking about, woman!? Where's who?" Brady shouted back, swatting her hand away.

"Jamie! She wasn't in the room last night!" She explained angrily.

"What makes you think she was here?" Brady asked, his tone annoyed but deep down he hoped she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Where else would she be?" She hissed.

"Well, last time she was somewhere in the jungle." Boomer pointed out. Mikayla looked at him so angrily, Boomer almost saw the girl from the exorcist movie. He paled and went back into the bathroom to wait it out.

"Yeah, Boomer's right. She could be anywhere, really." Brady said, waving his hand at her to leave. Mikayla grabbed his hand and twisted it. Brady shrieked again and cried out, "Okay, we'll look for her just please let me go!"

Mikayla let his arm go and stormed out of the room, waiting for Brady downstairs. Brady sat up in his bed and rolled his eyes. He wondered why Mikayla was being more hostile with him than usual. He shrugged it off and got out of bed, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it on. "Hey, Boom, come on, we're going out to search for Jamie." He called.

Boomer walked out of the bathroom and trudged his way up to his brother. "But I don't wanna go-"

"Come on." Brady groaned, pulling his brother out of the room by his wrist.

"Hey, guys!"

Brady and Boomer both shrieked and jumped back. Brady put his hand over his heart, "Jamie! Where were you?" He asked, sounding out of breath.

"I dunno. I got lost somewhere after the library." She said.

The two kings looked at each other in question, "We have a library in this place?" Boomer asked disbelievingly.

"I wonder if we have an- Dude! We should get an arcade in this place!" Brady said, shaking his brother by the shoulders.

"That is a brilliant idea!" He responded, running across their bedroom and grabbing the emergency phone. "Emergency! We need an arcade room in this castle right away!" He shouted frantically. His face twisted into a glare as he responded, "You know, a room filled with game machines and an air hockey table." He explained with a bored tone. "Well then Google it!" He shouted in annoyance. "Internet. Yeah, on the computer. Press the on button. It's the button that turns it on! On the monitor. The big thing with a screen. Yeah, that's it. No, not there. The circle with red, blue, yellow and green. Yeah, that one. Twice. Click it twice. Yeah. Type in what you want to know and press enter. Just Google how to use a computer! Gah, I don't have time for this, just get it done! Yes. Yeah. What? No! No, not the hammer! Just refresh the page. The little arrow at the top of the screen, to the left. Yes. Press. No, no, just once."

Brady and Jamie watched in amusement as Boomer tried to explain everything to one of the castle workers. Then Brady remembered Mikayla must have still been waiting for them. "Boom." He called. Boomer held his hand out for him to wait and continued on the phone.

Brady rolled his eyes and turned around, grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling her after him. He walked into the throne room and Mikayla was just standing there looking angry and losing her patience. Brady smiled at her and raised his hand that held Jamie's. "Lookie who I found!" He said softly, hoping his voice wouldn't make her explode.

Mikayla's sighed in relief and ran to her cousin to give her a bear hug. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Jamie giggled, pulling away from Mikayla, letting Brady's hand go. "I'm fine. Sorry I made you worry so much."

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're okay." She said with a smile. Brady eyed Mikayla strangely. He had never seen her be so... happy and sweet at the same time. She guessed it was a family thing.

Brady clapped his hands and pursed his lips, his eyebrows raising. "So! I was wondering if-"

"No." Mikayla snapped. "I'm taking my cousin for the day, thank you very much. And no, you are not invited." She said, taking Jamie by the wrist and pulling her away.

"Well, I guess that's no on the camping trip then."

Brady shrieked, jumping a few feet away. He stared at his brother with wide eyes. How the heck did he get there without him noticing? Boomer put his hands in his pockets and looked at his brother, waiting for a response. Brady put his leg on the ground and put his arms down, straightening his shirt. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I guess so." He responded finally.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Boomer asked with a pout.

"No idea." He said, walking to his throne and falling into it, letting out a huge sigh.

"You look really tired, bro. You okay?" He asked, sitting into his own throne.

Brady nodded his head, "Fine. Just didn't get too much sleep last night." He said.

Boomer chuckled, "But I'm sure it was worth it." He said casually.

"Hm?" Brady asked, lifting his head toward his brother.

Boomer tried to cover his knowing look but it showed either way. "I mean, no one would get much sleep with a girl like Jamie in their bed." He said.

Brady closed his eyes and leaned into the cushioned throne. He died for a minute. Like, literally died.

Boomer chuckled, "Don't worry, bro, I won't tell anyone." He said with a smile as he patted Brady's shoulder. "Just, try and be more quiet next time, 'kay? For my sake? Nothing is more awkward than hearing your brother and his new girlfriend-"

"Shh, shh! Shhhhhh!" Brady burst out, covering his red face.

"So when are you planning to tell? Bring it out in the open." He asked curiously.

"I dunno." Brady mumbled. "I'm not sure we will." He said.

"What? Why not?" Boomer asked in shock.

"Think about it, Boom. I'm a king, she's not royalty. She's Mason's niece, Jason's daughter, Mikayla's cousin. It's not gonna be easy." He said with a sad sigh.

"Nothing on this island is easy. None of it's stopped you yet, why should it now? Specially when you really want this." He said. Brady thought over Boomer's words, first thinking it was oddly motivational and intelligent, second thinking that he was right in that sense.

"Thanks, Boom but it's way easier said than done. Who knows what kind of weird trials Jamie would have to go through to date me. I just don't think it's worth-"

Boomer rolled his eyes and slapped his brother across the face. Brady's jaw hung open as he stared at his brother in disbelief. "OW!" He shouted, holding his red stinging cheek.

Boomer shook his head, "Stop talkin' crazy and putting yourself down, bro. You'll make it happen, I know you will. If this girl really likes you, she'll do whatever it takes and make it. She's a Makoola after all." He reminded.

"That's true." Brady mumbled with a small smile.

"I'm hungry." Boomer said to break the silence.

"Yeah, man, I'm totally starving." He agreed, patting his grumbling stomach. "Hey, the kings need some food for our stomachs!" He called out.

A tall tanned man walked into the throne room and bowed, holding his hands behind his back. "What do my kings desire this beautiful morning?" He asked seriously.

Brady and Boomer exchanged looks but shrugged. "I want a peanut butter and banana sandwich today. I don't feel like eating anything exotic." Boomer said. "I want it served over a plate of ice cream." He added. "With sprinkles and chocolate syrup."

Brady gave him a weird look but shook it off, thinking that it's just simply Boomer. "I'll have one too." He said, nodding the servant away. The man bowed and walked away to do his job.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jamie asked curiously as she followed Mikayla through the jungle.<p>

"Don't ask." Mikayla said, giving her curious cousin a smirk.

"But-"

"Don't!" Mikayla barked.

"Mikaylaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Jamie groaned.

"We're here!" Mikayla said, tossing the bag she had bought along. She opened her arms to present a beautiful waterfall.

Jamie's jaw dropped as she stared at it in awe. "Wow, cuz, this is amazing!" She sighed.

"I know. It feels amazing too! Here." She said as she picked up the bag, pulled something out and tossed it at her. Jamie looked into her hands and recognized it as her bikini. Mikayla must have found it in one of her bags and packed it. "What are you waiting for? Go put it on! There's a cave right over there where you can change. I put vines and palm tree leaves over the entrance so don't worry about peeping toms. I'll be keeping an eye out too." She said, pulling out her machete.

"Okay." Jamie said before walking into the cave. "So how did you find this place?" She asked as she started to change.

Mikayla shrugged even if Jamie couldn't see. "I don't know. It was a while back. Thing is, it's pretty risky to be here." She admitted.

Jamie stopped undressing and poked her head out of the natural curtain, "What?" She asked, alarmed.

"It's nothing, really. Just that, it's really close to Tarantula people territory." She said sheepishly.

"What?" Jamie deadpanned.

"It's nothing. I've been here a couple of other times and there are no signs of them anywhere. We just gotta be really quiet." She said, lowering her voice.

Jamie went back into the cave and put her clothes back on quickly. She walked out with her bikini in hand, "It's too dangerous to be here, Mikayla. We should go." She said, putting her bikini back into the bag.

"But I bought you here so we could spend some time together. I thought you would like it." She said sadly and disappointed.

"I do, Mikayla, it's beautiful. But we can't afford to be caught by-"

Both girls came crashing to the ground face first when what seemed to be bolas wrapping around their ankles, immobilizing them. "Tarantula people!" Jamie screamed, finishing her sentence.

Said men walked out from the dense trees and two came over to tie their wrists. Mikayla and Jamie were both tied to a wooden pole. They looked like kabobs as they were carried away from the waterfall.

"Mikayla, what are we going to do!?" Jamie asked frantically.

"Shh, I'm thinking!" She replied.

"Quiet!" One of the Tarantula people shouted.

Jamie was confused, "I thought they didn't speak!" She whispered at Mikayla.

"Few of them speak English, the rest speak Tarantula. Most of them and by most I mean all of them, prefer to stay quiet."

"I said quiet!" He shouted again.

"Oh, alright already!" Mikayla shouted back in annoyance.

"Where are they taking us?" Jamie whispered.

"Probably back to their territory." Mikayla answered simply.

"And what will they do with us?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Eat." The same Tarantula man said.

"Eat?! Eat us!? But I taste dirty! The other one is sour! Like bad milk but worse! I have a rash, it's contagious. Real bad." Jamie said, trying to convince the Tarantula people not to eat them.

"We eat anything." He grumbled.

"Mikayla!" Jamie screamed in panic, swinging around. The Tarantula people holding her stumbled a bit. That gave her an idea. "Swing!" She ordered as she started to struggled and swing around quickly. Mikayla copied her actions. The Tarantula people lost their grip and both girls hit the floor face first again. Jamie, not thinking it would work, didn't know what to do next. They couldn't exactly move with the long stick tied to their arms and legs.

"Now what!?" Mikayla shouted as she moved around, trying to untie the ropes.

"I don't know!" Jamie replied. She manage to get on her knees. Her eyes widened as she saw more Tarantula people charging at them. She shut her eyes and ducked. She heard a grunt and opened her eyes to see one of the Tarantula people go cross-eyed and fall to the ground unconscious.

Mikayla thought of it as a great idea. She awkwardly got to her feet and bent over, the end of the stick whacking one of the Tarantula people on the chin, sending him flying back and into the ground. Jamie rolled around several times, not finding the right way to get to her feet. She felt like a flipped over turtle.

She finally managed to stand, the ropes sliding down the stick as it pressed against the ground. "Watch out!" Mikayla called, jerking her head to point at one of the Tarantula people that tried to sneak up behind Jamie. Jamie turned around in surprise and accidentally knocked over a different Tarantula person that was coming at her. She turned back to check on him and hit the other one. "Oops." She said, turning her torso to the other now unconscious man.

"Come on, help me untie myself!" Mikayla called hastily. They had to get out of there before more Tarantula people showed up.

Jamie managed to get Mikayla loose rather quickly and then Mikayla returned the favor. She was just moving on to her wrists when she heard the Tarantula people's voices coming closer from the East. "Run!" She shouted, bailing the scene.

"Wait! My arms!" Jamie shouted after her. She looked back and the Tarantula people were getting closer. "Who needs arms?" She asked rhetorically before taking off after Mikayla. She caught up quickly and passed her.

"Wait for me!" Mikayla called. She groaned. Jamie had always been faster. "You're leaving a trail!" Mikayla noticed. The stick tied to her wrists was being dragged across the dirt, leaving a line.

"Huh?" Jamie stopped running, Mikayla running into her. They went tumbling over and wouldn't you know it, there was a hill up ahead. Both girls screamed as they rolled head over heels down the rocky hill.

Jamie hit the leveled ground first and then Mikayla came down, landing on her back. She thanked God she wasn't very heavy. They got up despite the pain. Mikayla dusted herself off and Jamie just waited, her arms still tied. Wait a sec...

"Let's go!" Jamie said, no longer worried about the trail. The stick snapped into pieces on the way down the hill. Mikayla followed after her cousin as fast as she could. A few minutes longer and they made it back into the light side of the island.

"This way!" Mikayla ordered, taking back control of the situation. She knew many different ways back to the castle and a few the Tarantula people wouldn't follow them after.

Jamie tried to contain her fear long enough so she wouldn't run past Mikayla who lead the way. Mikayla had her machete in mind, knowing she had left it behind. She couldn't well fight the many Tarantula people without it's help. She also couldn't count on Jamie, her hands were literally tied.

"In here!" Mikayla said, jumping into a hidden cave. It was halfway into the ground, from afar it looked too small for someone to stand in so they hoped the Tarantula people would run past it.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Jamie. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Mikayla whispered sadly.

"It's okay, Mikayla. It's not your fault we got caught." Jamie said with a smile. "Now, can you get me untied?" She asked, turning her back to Mikayla.

"Oh yeah, sure." She said as she untied her wrists.

"Thanks, Mi-"

"Shh, shh!" She shushed, covering Jamie's mouth with her hand and pulling her further into the dark cave. They watched the Tarantula people's feet run by the entrance of the cave. They stopped right in front of it. There were some words said in Tarantula, someone sounded angry and then they ran the other way.

Jamie pulled Mikayla's hand off her mouth, "You think they're gone?" She whispered.

Mikayla walked to the entrance of the cave and carefully looked out. There was no sign of the Tarantula people to the left of the right. They must have retreated. She went back into the cave, deciding it was safer to give it a few minutes.

"Hey, mind finding your own cave to hang out in?" Came a creepy man's voice. Mikayla and Jamie shrieked and piled over each other to get out of the cave, not bothering to check who or what that was. They ran in panic all the way back to the castle, not looking back to check if anything was chasing them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit random and not much fluffy cutie stuff but I dunno, it needed some action, right? I like action. Stick around to find out what crazy thing happens next! ;) Please review, it makes me happy! Please excuse any mistakes! :/**_


	7. Jealous

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to get on Netflix and re-watch seasons one through two to get the motivation I needed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember to leave a review! They keep me going :)**_

* * *

><p>King Brady let out a long heavy sigh, sinking further into his throne. King Boomer rolled his eyes, watching his brother from his own throne. "Brady, any further and you'll end up on the ground." He mocked.<p>

Brady groaned, sinking further down until he hit the ground, his crown slipping off his head but he didn't seem to mind it. "Boom, it's been _hours_. They're not back yet." He whined for the millionth time today.

Boomer shrugged, "Mikayla said she'd take Jamie for herself all day." He reminded him.

Brady sighed, "I know, man, but they've been gone foreveeerrrrr." He moaned miserably.

Boomer sighed, running out of ideas. He's done everything they could do in order to keep entertained while the girls were out. He tried and tried to keep Brady distracted but he lost interest quickly, whining about how long it's taken Mikayla and Jamie to get back. He was sure Brady would start crying soon if they didn't show up.

"Relax, Brady, I'm sure they'll be here soon. They're not supposed to be out after sunset and look, the sun is about to set." He assured Brady.

As if on cue, the large castle doors opened and the two girls came tumbling inside. Boomer reeled back in his chair, taking in the sight of the two flustered girls. "What did you two do? Run all the way back?" He asked, grimacing.

"Jamie!" Brady squealed, leaping to his feet, sprinting across the room and pouncing onto Jamie for a desperate hug.

"Okay?" Boomer mumbled to himself, watching Brady with curious eyes. How did he move so fast, so quickly? And why is he clinging to her like an angry octopus? Or a psycho girlfriend after her boyfriend was gone for three minutes.

"Brady." Jamie whispered awkwardly, glancing at her cousin who was shocked still, glaring holes into Brady. How will she explain this to her? "Brady, people are looking." She whispered again, tapping his legs that he'd wrapped around her waist. "You're also kinda heavy." She added.

Brady froze, snapping out of his reverie. His eyes widened as he went over possible things he could say to cover up his over-friendly greeting to Jamie. He jumped off of Jamie and quickly straightened out his shirt, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"You're so weird…" Mikayla mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Brady burst out chuckling overdramatically, "Ha, yeah, that's it! I'm just weird!" He agreed with Mikayla. Boomer shook his head, embarrassed for his brother. He suddenly thought of something and raised a quirky eyebrow, "Unless you're just jealous, Mikaykay." He said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikayla rolled her eyes again. Typical Brady. "HA! Jealous? Pfft, I'm glad it's not me for once." She mumbled, sighing in relief.

Boomer tapped his throne's armrest before hopping to his feet, walking over to the odd bunch. He stuffed his hands into his pants and rocked on his toes, "So where ya ladies been?" He asked.

Brady scowled and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, a frown on his lips, "Yeah, where have you been?" He asked, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Mikayla glared at him, "None of your business, Brady." She snapped. Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Mikayla, frowning at her. What's with that attitude?

Brady scoffed, feeling offended, "Well you're just a big grouch today, aren't you?!" He snapped back, pouting his lip.

Boomer nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what's up with that 'tude, girl?" He asked curiously. "Somethin' up?" He wondered.

"No." Mikayla mumbled, storming out of the throne room and into the castle.

Boomer made a popping sound with his mouth, "Whoa." He mumbled, watching Mikayla leave. He turned back to ask Jamie something but was caught looking at Brady clinging to her again. This time it was a normal embrace that Jamie happily returned. "Awww, you two just look so adorable!" He gushed, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Jamie gasped and pushed Brady away, running a hand through her hair awkwardly. Brady chuckled, watching her face as it got red, her eyes avoiding contact with him. Boomer gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth. He forgot that Jamie didn't know about his little talk with Brady earlier.

Brady wrapped an arm over Jamie's shoulders, squeezing her tight, leaning into her ear, "He knows." He whispered.

Jamie gasped, jumping out of his hold to face them both with wide eyes, "How?!" She asked, panicked.

Boomer shrugged, "I heard you guys-"

Brady slammed a hand over his mouth half way through his sentence, chuckling awkwardly, "I told him!" He exclaimed sheepishly. Boomer furrowed his brows and looked at Brady from the corner of his eyes questioningly.

"You told him?" Jamie hissed, walking up to him, stopping inches away. Brady felt intimidated by her vicious snarl.

"Of course I told him." He mumbled, trying to step away from her slowly. "He's my brother, my partner, I tell him almost everything." He explained nervously.

Boomer scowled, "Almost?" He asked skeptically.

Brady glanced at him and shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. "Brady!" Jamie shouted, poking his chest. Brady looked back at Jamie and winced, the look on her face scaring him. "You could have asked if I was okay with him knowing!" She hissed, furrowing her eyebrows, looking disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry! It sort of slipped." He mumbled.

Boomer shook his head, stepping up to them, "I drew it outta him." He admitted. Brady gave him a look and Boomer just gave him a wink before facing Jamie. "Don't worry about it, Jamie. Your secrets' safe with me. I got Brady's back, therefore, I have yours too." He said, smiling at him.

Jamie grinned from ear to ear, hugging Boomer tightly. Boomer choked, not having enough air. These Makoola's are something else. Jamie let him go and held him at arm's length, "Thank you, king Boomer!" She sighed happily.

Boomer chuckled nervously, blushing, "Aw, it's no problem, Jamie." He said sheepishly, shaking his head in embarrassment. "So, what's got Mikayla all worked up?" He asked moments later.

Jamie shrugged, "She was fine before we got here." She stated simply. "I don't know."

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Boomer suggested.

"I know Mikayla. She'll talk when she's ready." Jamie said with a long sigh.

Boomer shrugged, walking to his throne and dropping down into it. Brady glanced at Jamie and shot her a small smile before walking to his own throne. Jamie sighed, smiling for herself. She missed him while she was gone, she noticed just how much now. She walked to the thrones, stopping just before tripping on one of the crowns. She bent over and picked it up, looking at it curiously. It was very beautiful and elegant, she thought. She looked at both kings, noticing Boomer's crown was next to him whereas Brady's crown was missing. She giggled and placed it gently on his head.

"That's better." She said as she moved some hair from his eyes that stared at her longingly. She giggled at him again, biting her lip. She had to resist the urge to kiss him right now. She moved away and sat on the couch, suddenly feeling the weight of the day on her. She sighed heavily, throwing herself to the side, laying on the couch.

Brady watched her with a small smile. She was so adorable, it killed him. He then noticed that her outfit was very dirty. Not that he minded. But it made him wonder what the girls were up to. Then he noticed some marks on her wrists. They were red and if he squinted, he could see they were bruising. Something in his stomach twisted at the sight, his heart racing. He would ask her immediately when they were alone.

"Hello, my kings."

They all sat up straight to greet the large Makoola that walked into the throne room. "Hey, Mason." The kings greeted lazily.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you, Jamie." Mason said, moving to sit next to her. She moved, allowing him the space. "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me." He said, giving her an enthusiastic smile.

"What about Mikayla?" Jamie nearly whined. She was too exhausted to train right now.

"I don't know. She seems upset." He said.

"How could you tell?" Boomer asked, leaning forward in his throne.

Mason reached into his belt and pulled out a machete, "Well, she threw this at me when I tried talking to her."

"What?" Jamie hissed, utterly shocked that Mikayla would do such a thing. "I need to talk to her." She huffed as she got up and moved to walk into the castle.

Mason stopped her quickly, handing her Mikayla's machete. "Take this. Be careful." He said, nodding at her.

"Be brave." Boomer added, clenching his fist as a sign for her to be strong.

"Good luck." Brady added as well, giving her a wink.

Jamie shook her head, feeling confused. Could talking to her be that hard? Can't be. They're cousins, best friends. She sighed and continued into the castle, marching straight up to Mikayla's room. She knocked once before simply walking in.

"Mikayla?" She called out as she shut the door behind her. There was no response and no sign of Mikayla anywhere. Then she heard the shower on. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Mikayla?" She called through the door.

"I don't wanna talk right now." Mikayla answered.

"We have to. Tell me what's going on." Jamie demanded but with a soft tone.

"I said I don't wanna-"

"I heard you." Jamie cut her off. "Didn't you hear me? Talk to me. What's wrong?" Jamie demanded a bit more firmly.

"Nothing, Jamie." Mikayla said.

Jamie could imagine her sigh. She placed the machete on one of the beds and went to sit in front of the bathroom door. "You're acting weirder than usual. I know there's something up. You know you can tell me, Mikayla." Jamie encouraged.

"Jamie, I don't wanna talk about it. It's nothing you should worry about." Mikayla responded.

"Mikaykay…" Jamie pleaded. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." She said with a sigh.

"It's just… I can't seem to get you for myself…" She confessed. "I had you today and I almost got you killed!" She shouted exasperatedly.

"But you saved our skin afterward. It's okay, Mikayla." She assured, a smile apparent in her voice, Mikayla noticed.

"Not really. I mean, what's up with you hanging out with Brady? It seems he gets more attention than I do!" She exclaimed.

Jamie sighed, "I won't deny that." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mikayla, I really am." She mumbled.

"And now dad wants you too? I can't catch a break!" Mikayla continued complaining. "You came here to see me!" She whined.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Jamie exclaimed exasperatedly, letting her head fall against the door. "I'll stay with you… watch movies…" She offered. Mikayla noticed she didn't sound too happy about it. Jamie sighed, Brady popping into her thoughts. She really wanted to be with him but she couldn't do that to Mikayla, no matter how badly she wanted to be with him.

"You don't want to." Mikayla said, finally opening the door. Jamie squeaked, falling back into the bathroom. Mikayla sighed and walked over her, climbing into her bed.

"Of course I do, Mikayla!" Jamie said, standing to sit on her bed across from Mikayla's. "Why else would I suggest it?" She said, forcing a smile.

Mikayla looked up at her through lashes, kicking her feet, "I got _Twilight_." She mumbled.

"Ew, no. Seen it." Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "You got _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" She asked hopefully. Mikayla nodded. "Dibs!"

"Dibs!" Mikayla said a split second after her. "Damn it!" She hissed. "You always get dibs on Jack!" She whined.

Jamie pretended to pick at her nails, "What can I say? He's my man." She teased with a grin. Mikayla pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, we all know Will is handsome too!" She said, giving Mikayla a wink.

Mikayla threw her hands in the air and groaned, "But I always get Will!" She whined.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "We'll watch the last one and you can get Philip." She suggested.

"Oh, no way!" Mikayla said with disgust.

"There is no pleasing you, Mikayla." Jamie mumbled, rolling her eyes. Mikayla just huffed in response. "Fine, you can get Jack. I'll call Will." She groaned.

Mikayla grinned, "Yay!" She hopped to her feet and went to set up the movie.

"I'll get the snacks!" Jamie exclaimed before running out of the room. She took to the left, going to get the snacks but something stopped her. She smirked and turned on her heel, running in the other direction, up the long flight of stairs all the way up to the king's room.

She peeked her head in and found it empty. Boomer must be out playing his games. Then a pleasant sound filled her ears. That of a guitar being strummed. Jamie grinned, her belly all full of turbo butterflies. She quietly shut the door and tip-toed across the room, standing at the doors to the balcony. She sighed happily, watching king Brady strum his guitar in a beautiful melody sitting on the rail of the balcony. She nearly gasped when he started singing. She couldn't believe he had such an amazing, beautiful, outstanding voice. She literally got gooseflesh watching him sing to the moon.

_So give me something to believe_

_'Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more to keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_Some thing's always coming, you can hear it in the ground_

_It swells into the air with the rising, rising sound_

_And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors_

_What are we waiting for? What are we waiting for?_

Jamie could feel her insides tingling at the sound of his voice. She frowned when he stopped singing. He stopped strumming his guitar all together and sighed heavily. She scowled, feeling there was something wrong.

"Brady?" She whispered, taking a step out onto the balcony. She gasped when Brady jumped, losing his balance on the wall. She was quick to run to him, hugging him around the waist and keeping him steady. "It's just me!" She breathed, her heart racing, her face pale.

"Jamie?" Brady breathed, also having been scared witless. He turned around in her embrace, putting the guitar aside. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"That song. Did you write it?" She asked quietly, leaning away to look at his face.

Brady blushed and shook his head, "Nah. It's by one of the bands I listened to back in Chicago." He mumbled.

"That's where you're from?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. Hadn't I mentioned that?" He asked confused. He could have sworn he had mentioned it that day on the beach.

"No." She shook her head. "Chicago sounds like a fun place." She said, smiling at him.

Brady sighed and shrugged at her statement, "I guess." He said simply.

"I love your singing." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

Brady blushed, "Thanks. I do get that sometimes." He mocked himself. Jamie giggled. "So what brings you up here?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Just wanted to see you is all." She said, smiling up at him.

"Me too. So bad." He admitted, chuckling. He loved the way that made her smile from ear to ear. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. "Did you talk to Mikayla?" He asked curiously.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Yeah." She huffed.

Brady made a pained face and winced, "Oh, that bad?" He asked.

"She's just jealous." She mumbled.

Brady's face changed in a second to that of surprise and triumph. "I knew it!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Jamie scowled at him, "Not of me! Of you!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Brady deadpanned from his previous triumph moment.

Jamie sighed, "She's not jealous of me being with you. She's jealous of you being with me." She explained. She scowled after having heard herself. "Wait." She hissed, trying to find a better explanation. "She's not jealous of me being with you, as in, she likes you. She's jealous of you being with me, as in, you're taking me away from her." She explained, hoping it would be easier to understand.

Brady thought about it, letting the words set it. He shook his head in confusion, "That's ridiculous." He scoffed.

"It's true." Jamie shrugged.

Brady scoffed again, rolling his eyes around, "I have as much of a right to have you that she does! I need you too, you know." He whispered to her ear playfully, tickling her ear with his nose. Jamie giggled uncontrollably at both what he said and what he did.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that!" She said between giggles.

Brady stopped playing with her ear and pulled away, looking serious. "And she doesn't need to know." He said quickly, hopping off the wall, careful not to step on her.

Jamie sighed, "Brady, what are we doing?" She whispered, taking his hands into hers.

Brady pursed his lips, swinging their arms from side to side as he thought about it. He simply smiled and looked up at her, staring into her sparkling eyes, "I don't know but whatever it is, it's right." He whispered, leaning in to press his forehead to hers.

Jamie smiled, biting her lip as she looked up at him through lashes, "So right." She agreed quietly. "Are we ever going to bring it up?" She asked worriedly.

Brady sighed, ignoring her question for a moment. "Are you going to leave me?" He asked in a mere whisper, lowering his head so she couldn't look into his eyes. See the sadness in them. "Go back home?" He added, his voice lower now.

Jamie's heart clench, her stomach twisting. She reached out and cupped his cheek, gently lifting his head but he resisted, not looking up. "Leave you? How could I?" She whispered, smiling at him, running a thumb over lips cheek and lower lip.

"You can't just stay here. What about your dad?" He asked, now glancing up at her through lashes.

"I can work things out, Brady. Let's just see where this goes, get our heads straight." She said softly.

Brady lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. She could see the worry on his face. Brady closed his eyes and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed Jamie longingly, passionately, sweetly. Jamie closed her eyes, immediately melting against him. She missed the feel of his lips on hers. The kiss was short-lived but just perfect. Jamie felt a shiver run down her spine. She ran her hands down Brady's arms and grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze.

"I can't get my head any more straight, James." He whispered, stealing a quick peck from her. Jamie breathed a laugh, closing her eyes, fighting the tears. She didn't want to cry but she was so overwhelmed with emotion. She never felt this way before, she didn't know how incredible it is. "I don't want you to go." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jamie smiled, squeezing her eyes tight to rid them of tears. "I'll talk to my dad-"

Brady chuckled and hugged her tight, "I'm talking about now, James." He whispered to her ear, playing with it again.

Jamie giggled but had to pull away, holding him at arm's length. "I have to go. The castle will come tumbling down if I don't have a night with Mikayla." She said jokingly, with sadness laced in her tone.

Brady moaned sadly, throwing his head back. "We have to tell Mikayla." He announced.

Jamie was surprised he'd say that. A minute ago he'd take it to the grave with him. Now he wants to tell her? "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe then she'll understand why I keep you to myself." He teased, taking a sloppy kiss from her.

Jamie flinched against his kiss and laughed, giving him a playful push. "I'll tell her…"

Brady shook his head overdramatically, "No. I wanna tell her." He said, smiling at Jamie.

Jamie was shocked now, her eyes wide, "You sure that's a good idea?" She asked skeptically.

"You're worth it." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, stop it." Jamie moaned exasperatedly, hiding her red face behind her hands. "I can't take it." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I get all mushy when I'm around you." He laughed with her. "I really like you." He teased, removing her hands from her face gently.

Jamie smiled sweetly at him, blushing more, "I really like you too." She teased back. She groaned, knowing she had to get back to Mikayla already. She gave Brady a quick peck and leaned to his ear, "Don't lock the door." She whispered, breathing into his ear for good measure. She quickly turned on her heel and skipped out of the room to attend her moody cousin.

Brady sighed heavily, running a hand over the back of his neck, leaning onto the balcony. "That girl will be the death of me." He whispered before walking into his room to patiently await her arrival. Maybe then he could talk about the marks on her wrists. He frowned, climbing into his bed, a nervous knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he began to worry again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again, sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Oh, the song Brady was singing is Believe by The Bravery. I heard it while writing and liked it so, I used it :)**__** Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Jamie will try to escape Mikayla's clutches and sneak into Brady's room. Will Boomer be a problem? Will she get caught? Will she even make it there? Hm, smells like a chapter similar to everyone's favorite: chapter 5 ;) Let me know what you think so far! 'Til next time!**_


End file.
